Jack Sparrow tem um novo hobbie
by Brenda Longbottom
Summary: Jack quer superar a coleção de anéis de Sauron, não sei se vai dar certo.
1. Chapter 1

- O que estão fazendo no meu pântano? – Sherek gritou.

- Carinha antipático! – Jack Sparrow exclamou – acho melhor voltarmos ao Pérola, Smee.

- Certo Capitão.

- Quantos anéis Sauron têm? – Jack e Smee estavam voltando ao Pérola.

- 2745 senhor – Smee checava os cálculos.

- E quantos eu tenho?

-Erm... Nenhum.

- Ótimo!

E quem já estava no Pérola Negra?

Barbossa.

- Eu vim pegar o meu navio – ele informou.

- Que Mané teu navio? Você vem repetindo isso desde o primeiro filme! Não se cansou? – Jack se irritou.

- E até os próximos cem filmes eu repetirei!

- Igual um disco quebrado! Que tal você me ajudar a ter mais anéis do que Sauron e em troca eu lhe dou a minha querida nave que roubei do doutor Spock? – Jack barganhou.

- Feito. Mas de qualquer modo eu terei o Pérola.

A próxima ilha em que eles desembarcaram para procurar anéis foi a Umpalândia, terra dos umpa-lumpas.

- Queridos baixinhos comedores de cacau. Vocês tem algum tesouro enterrado nesta ilha? – Jack perguntou sorrindo.

- Ora! Por favor! – Chuck Norris se invocou e tirou um revolver do bolso – Aí, é melhor dizerem aonde guardam os tesouros da ilha ou eu meto bala em vocês, seus baixinhos!

Rapidamente um grupo de umpa-lumpas apareceu com um baú cheio de ouro e pedras preciosas.

- Ótimo amiguinhos! – Jack deu um pulinho muito gay – Smee, mande os piratas derreterem o ouro e fazer anéis com as pedras e incrustadas.

- Mas não temos forjas! – Smee reclamou.

Chuck Norris deu um tiro perto do pé de Smee que foi correndo chamar os piratas.

No total 112 anéis foram feitos e Jack colocou todos eles, nas mãos, nos pés, mais de um em cada dedo e tudo mais.

O mar estava calmo e Jack estava organizando seus anéis no porta jóias, e dando nomes à eles.

- Hum... Este vai se chamar Nix, poque é escura... Ahh aí está Adrômeda! – ele acariciou outro anel – Como vai amor?

- Capitão – Smee bateu na porta – temos problemas.

- Você tem que saldar seu débito! – Davy Jones gritou.

- Arg... Querido amigo Jones – Jack começou – Eu já fui morto. Você não se lembra? Talvez eu tenha um remédio para perda de memória.

- Eu não preciso de remédio nenhum! Você voltou então tecnicamente continua me devendo, pois não é um morto vivo, ou vampiro, ou fantasma...

- Mas... Mas... – Jack começou a fazer cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Ahh, talvez possa me pagar com anéis. Eu posso por um em cada tentáculo!

- Nana-nina-nina-não! Os anéis não!

- Então são cem anosde servidão a bordo do Holandês Voador.

Do nada apareceu um candychan pirata voando distraidamente.

- Que tal esse candychan bobinho?

- Mas ele é bobo!

- Ora! É só um modo de dizer, ele é muito valente, destemido, e muito fofo erm... Quer dizer perigoso.

O canychan pousou no chão do navio e perguntou com a voz do Alvin e os esquilos:

- Onde fica a ilha chamada Terra do Nunca? Quero conhecer o capitão Gancho.

- Ohh! Ele é um péssimo capitão! – disse Smee – experiência própria.

- Eu vou ficar com o candychan! – disse Davy Jones – o Kraken precisa de um amiguinho. Vamos marujo, vou te levar para conhecer a Terra do Nunca.

Então ele e o candychan despareceram sinistramente.

- Bem... Agora que estamos livres. DERRETAM AS ESPADAS E FAÇAM ANÉIS!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack atracou em Tortuga, naturalmente, para repor seu estoque de rum.

Depois de levar os tapas tradicionais de suas ex-namoradas e perguntar: ''Vocês não se cansaram disso?'', Jack roubou os anéis que elas estavam usando e saiu correndo.

- É, agora eu mereço os tapas!

Na sua correria Jack acabou esbarrando no Sweeney Todd que estava fazendo a barba do Cavaleiro Sem-cabeça no meio da rua.

- Ahh... Você merece morrer! – Sweeney gritou com seus olhos esbugalhados – Quer fazer a barba?

- Ei! Primeiro termina a minha barba! – Cavaleiro sem-cabeça reclamou.

- Ora! Você nem cabeça tem! Some daqui!

Mas então o Cavaleiro sem-cabeça desembainhou sua espada e cortou a cabeça do Sweeney Todd fora.

- Agora estamos quites. E você? O que está olhando?

Jack sumiu rapidinho.

Smee apareceu de um bar e gritou para Jack:

- Conseguimos todos os anéis daqueles bêbados!

- Não grite! – Jack se desesperou, mas era tarde.

Orcs apareceram do nada e raptaram Smee, Jack e todos os tripulantes do Pérola Negra que tinham desembarcado.

Três semanas depois Jack ainda estava se recuperando da surro e agora estava devendo uma ilha para Chuck Norris, que salvou ele, a tripulação e todos os anéis.

Gurgi (aquele cachorrinho lindo do filme O caldeirão mágico) apareceu do nada no Pérola.

- Gurgi quer maçã, quer maçã, quer maçã, Gurgi quer maçã, quer maçã, quer maçã...

- De onde saiu esse? – Jack perguntou à Smee que deu de ombros – Então, quantos anéis eu tenho?

- 517.

- Só? Mas a premiação para o maior colecionador de anéis do mundo é daqui uma semana!

- Acho que Sauron vai ganhar de novo, eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele já ganhou.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! EU PRECISO VENCER!

- Ahh... Mestre, o Gurgi acho os anéis para o mestre!

- Mesmo? – Jack ficou esperançoso.

- Sim! Claro! Mas o senhor tem que prometer para Gurgi todas as maçãs do mundo!

- Sim, agora me diga onde estão os anéis.

Gurgi inesperadamente pulou do navio e mergulhou no oceano.

- Ihh! Já era, acho que ele desconfiou que eu não cumpro promessas! – Jack foi para a cabine pensar, ou seja, tomar muito rum.


	3. Chapter 3

- ...I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly – Jack estava cantando quando Barbossa invadiu a cabine dele.

- Venha tirar aquele macaquinho imundo do meu navio! – ele bradou.

- Que navio? – Jack ainda estava meio bem bêbado, então deu um surto de sanidade e ele se lembrou.

- Gurgi! Ei ele é um cachorrinho!

- E daí? – Barbossa caçoou.

- E depois o bêbado sou eu! – Jack murmurou.

Gurgi tinha achado um baú enorme no fundo do mar bem embaixo do Pérola.

Quando os marujos trouxeram o baú para cima Jack começou a dançar e pular feito um macaco.

O baú era realmente uma maravilha, rendeu 2.600 anéis, então no total Jack tinha 3.117 anéis.

Estava chegando o dia da premiação ( e Jack estava meio pirado com a idéia) que seria na Cidade Naufrágio, na baía Naufrágio, na ilha Naufrágio.

Quando chegaram lá tudo estava em clima de festa, havia vários repórteres fazendo matérias para canais de TV importantes.

Mulheres vestiam tudo o que estava na última moda. Estava um tumulto só.

Jack ficou tonto com tantos flashes espocando na sua cara. Ele estava vestindo sua melhor roupa e acenava sorridente para todos.

- Qual é o tamanho da sua coleção? – uma repórter perguntou.

- Você verá amor.

Enquanto isso Sauron chegava em sua carruagem negra carregada de baús negros, provavelmente contendo os anéis de sua coleção.

A cerimônia demorou, pois tinha colecionadores de tudo que é tipo de coisa como: pedaços de unha, carrinhos da hot wheels, rótulos de remédio, e o cara da sexta-feira 13 chegou com um monte de mascaras de hóquei de todas as cores.

Smee estava mais nervoso do que Jack e uma hora ele sumiu (provavelmente para vomitar).

Quando Smee voltou ele disse nervosamente:

- Capitão, me parece que Sauron aumentou sua coleção para 3.200 anéis.

- O que? – Jack gritou.

Várias pessoas ficaram olhando para Jack come se ele fosse um ET.

- Como? – sussurrou Jack.

- É, parece que não adiantou muito a nossa busca.

Jack começou a chorar histericamente, mas baixinho para ninguém notar.

Sauron apresentou todos os seus anéis que foram contados cuidadosamente.

Jack entrou no palco com os olhos vermelhos e um monte de caixas com os anéis (sabia que ia perder).

E quando a apresentadora estava falando o resultado:

- E o senhor Jack Sparrow...

- Capitão!

- Erm... E o Capitão Jack Sparrow tem em sua coleção 3.117 anéis o que torna Sauron...

BUM!

Um baú enormemente enorme simplesmente caiu do céu e quase esmagou a apresentadora.

- Hehe xD O grand finale! – Jack sorriu nervoso.

Quinze minutos depois o contador terminou de contar os anéis do baú e informou o resultado.

- Houve uma reviravolta no placar e com 4.117 anéis o vencedor é o senhor Jack Sparrow.

- Capitão!

Todo mundo aplaudiu, Jack levantou a estatueta de maior colecionador de anéis emocionado, mas antes que pudesse começar algum discurso Sauron se levantou, apontou para Jack e disse:

- Você está na minha lista negra.

E saiu sinistramente.

Jack estava voltando ao Pérola Negra rodeado de mulheres quando percebeu algo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que estacionei meu navio aqui!

- Não é aquele lá longe? – perguntou uma das mulheres.

O queixo de Jack caiu, o Pérola estava indo embora.

- Maldito seja Barbossa! – Jack gritou.

- Erm... Capitão – Smee chegou correndo meio marchando apressado – eles levaram o navio.

- Eu acho que já notei isso!


End file.
